Squeaks and Hits
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A one-sided gender swap short tale of how Rainbow Blitz (Rainbow Dash's Male Counterpart) met Fluttershy and the friendship that became of it. Slight AU/OOC. Read and Review.
1. Feather Touch

Chapter 1: Feather Touch

Fresh summer breeze rushed through the dense mists of Cloudsdale, harped down kindly by a warm sun, peaceful with calls of birds and distance echoes far away. It was seen as a good day. Just a day to relax and do nothing else. A huff of contentment gave out as a young cyan colt Pegasus as the heated sun warmed his fur more, flexing his tiny but strong wings against another gentle wind picked up. A school bell ranged off in the distance, but the young colt made no move to go towards it.

Choosing to face away from the sound and sleep some more, but the soft stroke of a feather to his nose, made his right eye crack to the softness. Quickly has the touch came, it was gone. To that he closed his eyes once more, slowly letting sleep take hold. Yet again, seconds later the feather touch came.

"Umm, e-e-exuse me, b-but c-cl-class started. P-please w-w-wake up. Or you'll . . . oh umm, y-you'll be late again."

The words just barely near a whisper, the breeze mixing so uncanny to it, like it was always came to bothered him for how long; he never kept track and saw no need to do so, and again the young colt hardly caught a word of it. Though slowly he open his eyes, mostly to just glare at the annoyance that awoke him. But before he could say a word, an elder voice, at a simple guess was the teacher calling out to where he and the other was. Tone meant business and not wanting to get into trouble again. The colt rise to stand. Missing the small squeak from the other, who likely took off before he could open his eyes and at least look more awake and rushed to where the teacher was still yelling for him to hurry up.

"I'm coming. Geez." The young colt grunted out, soon making to the pale cloud building. Going in and not even glancing at the teacher that was giving him a disappointment glance. Not quite a glare but it was something that got the point across.

"Rainbow Blitz, I will warn you one more time. Tardy again, and I will write you up. You should be glad to have such a nice friend to come get you."

He rolled his eyes as he went to his seat, thinking the teacher must have lost a marble or two. In thinking he a friend at all. Ignoring a snip at him from a fellow classmate that jostled a cruel tease to him. Anything about trash, hits, or even crashes. The words fell to deaf ears, has he kept his dark eyes either at the board or the window. A low sigh came from his muzzle when seeing the nice day just passing, without him to enjoy it.

Soon, as the minutes ticked away. Slowly as it went. He couldn't be anymore glad to be out of class. About to high tail it out before the teacher had one more thing to say.

"Now class. Before you leave, if anyone is interest in entering a year early for flight school, starting this summer entrees, come see me before you leave or at the end of the week for the sign up. Have a nice weekend."

Rainbow Blitz took the chance and hurried up to be in front of the teacher. Followed by a familiar sounding squeak as he passed by. Glancing over his shoulder and saw nothing. Shrugging it off and hurried up to the teacher and filling in what needed to be done. Dashing out before the teacher gave one those famous rants about things like this serious. No time for that. Got to fly.

Once gone. The being of the small squeak walked up to the teacher. Stuttering so hard, the body shook with each word to ask the teacher for the board for a sign up.

"That's a very bold thing for you Fluttershy. You'll be a fine flyer, I can see it. Besides, I don't anyone else who can keep Rainbow Blitz under wraps like you do. Kind one you are, little miss."

Fluttershy shook her head, disagreeing, but still she signed her name. In seconds out the door. Unknowing what could come after all this. She was doing this for someone else and how else could she say no, even to her parents.


	2. The First Quiet Hello

Chapter 2: The First Quiet Hello

Not long in wait, summer flight school was near. The very sight of entering into the school yard, sent a sure swell of pride, within inches to what Rainbow Blitz was seeing. It was a new start and nothing was going to hold him back from that. Dark pink eyes scanned the area around him, letting him soak it all in. He couldn't be anymore ready.

A small shove pulled him from his daydreaming, looked over his shoulder and saw a scrawny light cream color filly, shaking so much it could mock the leaves on a autumn cascade. Her light pink mane covered a good amount of her face, down casting from anyone to see. She shook only more when seeing the cause of it, spoke out, and not too kindly.

"Watch where you're going, Klutzershy."

The other only shook, with a small whimper. The moment Rainbow Blitz saw a tear run down her face, stepped in.

"Hey back off. From how I see it, you bumped into her you. Why not apologize before some pony makes you." Rainbow Blitz stated, turning slowly to face the colts, larger ones but near his age, while carefully moving the filly away from them.

The three just eyed each other, before looking back the smaller colt, trying hard not to burst out into laughing. Mocking away at the two of them, before flying off near a cloud to watch some of the more wiser flyers.

"Jerks." Rainbow Blitz mumbled, before ending it with a sigh and turning to face the filly, that was shockingly a few inches talker than him if she were to stand up straight. He only a gave a slight pout to that before shaking it off, and speaking out the filly. "Hey . . ."

His tone seemed a tad too loud, as she flinch to the sound of the word forming. Nerves kicking in again, he tried again, but softer.

"Are you okay?"

The tightly closed lids of her eyes, peeked at him, through caution slits. Glancing around them to see they were alone. She carefully stood straighter than before, true as he thought, out height him by a few inches, just under her muzzle. She gave a nod, inching away from him and the entrance in case more Pegasus came flying in.

Rainbow Blitz tilted his head, taking a few steps to that of her backing away. He tried for a friendly smile to her, as she rose her head a little farther out from her large layers of light pink hair. She glanced at his smile and looked away.

"So, umm, I guess we're flyer camp buddies. Awesome huh?" Rainbow Blitz said, likely knowing he won't get a reply, but he was at least trying to be nice.

His ears perked when she made a squeak to speak. And how familiar it was to him. Responding with a light eye roll to that.

"Ah, I get it. I know that squeak anywhere. So your my afternoon school alarm clock. Well, nice to finally meet you. I'm Rainbow Blitz and you are . . . hopefully not whatever those jerks called you. What was it? Klutzsky or something?"

She gave another squeak to him, it almost sounded like words.

"Fluttershy."

"Sorry, what was that?"

The voice level only dropped more when she tried again. "Fluttershy."

"Wow, I didn't ever think for someone to break the silence level. You win." Rainbow Blitz said in a teasing yet good nature tone, smiling at her shyness as again, she woven into a tight ball. Another sigh echoed out of him, before he spoke again. "I hope doesn't seem rude to you. And I want to sign up for actives quickly, I hope you don't mind me calling you Squeakers. Because, sorry, really I am, I just couldn't catch your name."

 _Squeakers_ looked at him, in some kind of wonderment. To herself, out of nicknames she had ever gotten, this one didn't sound like it was ill will in anyway. To that, she gave a tiny smile, one if one were to blink they would miss it, as she gave a nod.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around Squeakers. Stay out of trouble, okay? If you can't, you know where to find me. Later!"

And like, with a soft trail of a rainbow off to the sky, Fluttershy was alone. She didn't mind, it was a good kind of aloneness. This is one didn't feel like it was meant to be hurtful.

 **"All new students flyers be sure to come on the eastern building for room and actives sign up."**

The broadcast was short and to the point, in which, she did as she was told and started on her day. Personally a good high note.


	3. The Second Friendly Hello

Chapter 3: The Second Friendly Hello

Over the following weeks at flight camp, things were going smooth enough. There were at times some rough patches Fluttershy had, but it was nice to know there was a friendly face near to ease the pain at times. Even if she couldn't udder her name at him, it didn't quite matter. Welcoming she found it at times, as she lay on the clouds to watch mock races down below. She saw no point in joining them and mostly took a liking to other actives such as learning more of how to understand the usage of weather changes and having helpful guides by the nature's creatures like the birds for one thing. She was loving flight camp, even if the campers at time, were not the most best choices to be around.

"Well, isn't little Kluztshy once again. Sitting on the thrown of cloud gloom again."

She didn't say a word back. Just having her tail curl around her, with her mane blocking her eyes from seeing the bullies flying above her. Trying so hard in making her small as she could. So far, it wasn't working. Fluttershy one did what she thought was good enough, and sink further away, tightening up into her ball more. The jeers kept coming. When she felt it become physical, she openly cried out. Whispering as loud as she could for them to stop.

Silently she was begging them to stop.

Through watery eyes she saw a rainbow jet line coming to where they were at, a soft grunt blasted from one of the bullies. She looked up a bit just in time to see Rainbow Blitz head-butt one of the bullies, one of the larger ones. Front hooved another just enough in sense to another. They sank down from the impact just enough to give space between the group and where Fluttershy was.

"Really, I have asked you dudes how many times already? I said lay off and leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you. Pick on someone your own size."

"You little twerp!"

A rumbled broke out and out in the distance some saw it, a few rushing off to report. Most watch and some cheered.

Rainbow Blitz was about to charge again, when another one of the trio bullies came near, but felt a slight tug on his tail. Eyeing over his shoulder to see _Squeakers_ , between her muzzle she clutched on his tail to keep from going at them again. Eyes pleading not to egg them on more. In time a flyer instructor came near when hearing the commotion.

"What is going on here?" The elder Pegasus asked, lightly glaring at the younglings. The outside crowd long gone before he showed up. When not one made choice to speak up, he gave a disappointing groan. Soon he spoke again. "If no pony is going to speak up, it's the corner camper for you lot. So speak up now."

Fluttershy made a sound, barely there, but enough for the instructor to noticed her. Giving her a once over, gave another sigh to seeing of how scraped up she was, his eyes quickly looking back at the colts. By judging of how they faired, it could have been worst.

"This kind of behavior won't be taken kindly, lads. Head Counselor's Office after seeing the nurse. Now." His tone left no room for argument. Once they were far off, glanced over to the filly that was slowly making move to follow, but he voiced out to her before she could leave. Aware to be gentle with his tone and words, as he was informed from day one. "Fluttershy was it?"

Another one of familiar squeaks happen and confirmed with a shaky nod.

"Would you mind coming to Head Counselor's Office first and give your statement. If you want to head to your cabin first and rest, that is alright as well, but this matter has to be taken care of as soon as possible. You understand?"

She gave another nod, before stuttering out. "I-I-I-ss-sss Rainbow B-blitz going t-ttt-to b-be kick o-out of the c-c-ca-camp?"

"The blue colt?"

Another nod.

"If he's the one that started it or in any of this case partake, I will have to inform his parents of being let out of the program. That kind of behavior is not okay. Understand?"

Another nod before she spoke out. "B-but h-hh-he was h-h-hh-helping me. The others w-w-ww-wouldn't l-l-lee-leave m-me a-a-alone and one h-he-hit me . . . for being a b-bad flyer. I had n-no idea Rainbow Blitz w-wa-was going t-t-to do that. H-he didn't m-m-me-mean to hit t-the others. Really . . ."

"Still Fluttershy, there are others to handle something like this. We'll speak with the HC after you have calmed down and we'll go from there. Okay? Now run off to see the nurse and go get some rest. I'll have someone come get you later."

She looked at the elder Pegasus with watery eyes, taking in what he said, none of it sounded promising. Yet it was better than nothing. A heavy sigh left her being in a largest shudder to her body, almost having her legs give out, before softly agreeing and going on her way to the nurse's office. Light tattered of her wings give her a gentle landing soon by the nurse's office, peeking inside to see if she was in.

"She stepped out."

Squeak and a jump later, Fluttershy's eyes landed on seeing Rainbow Blitz laying on his side on one of the cots. Bandage up so much she thought he was a mummy. Slowly she stepped in and taking a seat on a stool farthest away from the cots. Looking down on her legs to see quite of easily she could bruised. Tender skin to the touch and whence when trying to rub the pain away.

"The others bolted and she's chasing after them. If you are wondering where they are."

Fluttershy shook her head, eyes glued to the floor.

"You okay?"

The tone of his voice made her glance for a second at time, as it was that comforting loudness he hardly used unless she was around. Giving a shaky nod and eyes once again glued to the floor.

"Come on Squeakers, speak to me. The silence is killing me."

His words in light mock and a small smile to her, as he made a try to sit up. Fluttershy angled her body more straighter to get up and stop him from moving.

"N-n-no moving."

Rainbow Blitz froze at her level of speaking, mostly shocked that he could almost hear her this time.

"L-lay d-d-dow-down."

"Fine. I'll lay down. After you get your bandage up, Squeakers." Rainbow Blitz stated, sitting just enough to reach to the table and look through the Band-Aids, wraps, and disinfectant.

"F-fluttershy. M-m-my n-n-na-name is F-fluttershy."

Rainbow Blitz paused with a smile and nodded as he found some good size Band-Aids and oil cast.

"Right. Nice to finally meet you Fluttershy." He answered back, humor enough, that it gave her a smile as well.

"Y-you t-t-too."


	4. The Last Forgotten Hello

Chapter 4: The Last Forgotten Hello

Summer Flight School was over and it was back to normal schooling, much to the dismay of Rainbow Blitz, but he made due of it all. Taking the chance now that it was a free day from school, he was doing tricks and testing his speed. Rainbow Blitz didn't know what it was, but there was just this passion running through him, that is just the need to go faster than ever. With how big Cloudsdale was, that itch to explore it was hard to let it die.

Doing some distance jumps, over shot one cloud when seeing a sleeping figure on a nearby cloud.

"Fluttershy!" He shouted with glee, making a harsh U-turn back, surprise for a second that his shout didn't awaken her, though shrugged it off, as he carefully landed on the large cloud. Feeling a tad mischief, decided to repay the favor of something she normally did for him. With the gentleness of a butterfly rose and lay the tip of his left wing on her nose, that twitched within contact.

Fluttershy gave a gentle sneezed when the feather gave a few stroke motions, enough soon she wiggled her nose to sway the soft touch away. Likely in thinking it was a butterfly or something smaller than that. Blinking away sleep from her eyes and let a short yawn leave her, she awoke, bolting up right when seeing she wasn't alone. In time to see Rainbow Blitz to set his wings back in place, very holding a smug look.

"Afternoon Blitz." She mummeries out in another loose yawn, rubbing away any linger sleep from her eyes with one hoof.

"Hey Fluttershy. I saw you while flying and doing some awesome tricks. I thought maybe you would like to tag along?"

"I don't think I would be able to keep up with you, Blitz, even if I tried." She replied back, a sleepy smile back to him, soon going on with. "I would love to really. But I wouldn't want to slow you down is all."

"Fluttershy, we talked about this. No bad mouthing yourself."

"Sorry."

He let huff out with a roll of his eyes, once more setting them on her with a pointed look. Which she caught on right away.

"Oh! Oh, umm, sor-no, I mean what kind of tricks do you have in mind?"

Another eye roll but happy to see her trying.

"Well, I haven't thought of anything yet. I was thinking of trying to go in the fastest speed changing temper gametes of clouds to fog. Last time I did it was under thirteen minutes, I am hoping to cut that down in half. Would you be my ref or something."

"Sure! Is that something the Wonderbolts do?"

"I haven't check really, but it could be an awesome way to get noticed. Any means to get closer to that dream, I am all for it. So, will you help?"

"Of course."

After finding a place to practice, Rainbow Blitz set into motion while Fluttershy found a place to view it all.

"What's the time you are hoping to get?"

"Half of thirteen. So I guess four minutes."

Fluttershy tilted her head to that, wanted to say something but choose not.

"Whatever works right?"

"Yep!"

Fluttershy kept her eyes on a tree's shadow as a clock timer, setting Rainbow Blitz ready when the time was fair to count. And he set the moment in motion the moment she called out for him to go. Rainbow Blitz spin around each cloud at the right speed, when he was certain the cloud was no more and only a mist was left behind. When he was certain he got all the clouds in reach and in a timely matter. Once he was sure he was done, he shouted he was done.

"Fluttershy! Time!"

With steady breathing, he was hovering near her as she finished in thought of his time.

"So? How did I do?"

Fluttershy stiffed when hearing how close he was he, glancing again at the shadow. Before looking over at him.

"Umm, well it isn't four minutes."

"Darn, I felt like it was so close."

"Well you did very well in doing it in four point nine minutes. So I guess . . ."

Fluttershy was cut off from speaking as she was pulled into a bear hug, her face pressed deeply into his shoulder area as he spin them around.

"I will take that! Yes! Thank you, Referee Fluttershy."

"You're welcome. Umm, can you, umm let me go? I can't breathe."

Rainbow Blitz quickly let her words sink in and swiftly let her go and gently back on the cloud she was perched on.

"Sorry!"

Though from that smile, he was beyond giddy for what he was able to pull of.

"It's fine, Blitz, you should be happy. You did really well."

"Aw, now you are just trying to butter me up here."

Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

"I wouldn't lie to you Blitz. You're my best friend. Right?"

"What I say about doubting yourself?" He asked her, even though his words were brimming with cocky smugness.

She nodded in understanding, before giving her wings a few good few flaps. A little dodgy compare to how her friend flied, but nothing she couldn't handled. Soon she was at eye level with him, glamping a smile before flying ahead of him.

"You want to go get a snack or something, it's a nice day out still. I'm not needed home quite yet."

"Sure! After all that, I am so hungry I could get a mountain."

Fluttershy let a giggle out to that, fully knowing of his hungry could be at times. Soon they were flying at a peaceful pace, no racing just enjoying the afternoon setting as it was.

"So, Junior Speeders Camp is happening next summer. You thinking of going? I heard some of the older members of the Wonderbolts will be teachers there and help out. So yeah, I am so going . . . you?" Rainbow Blitz asked, lazily flipping around Fluttershy in slow circles around her, in boredom but mostly trying to keep in mind, of trying not to ditch her in his need for speed.

"I don't I think will be." Her answer was so low, her friend almost missed it.

Shock as he was, he stopped with the circling and hovered in front of her with wide eyes of disbelief.

"You're not coming? But I thought we made an oath to be their for each other, Squeakers? Come on, you got to go. I know it may not be your thing, but they have other things too. And hey, if anyone says otherwise, I got your back. Come on please."

"My parents want me to go. But I don't think it would be a wise thing. They're still sore about what happen last summer and I just couldn't even think of putting them through that again. Blitz, you almost got kicked out and I don't want my parents thinking you're a bad influence on me. It would be best if I don't go."

"Hey, hey . . . I did not get kicked out. I had you at my side and set things right. Come on we're a good duo. We got this. Come on."

Fluttershy stayed silent for a while, to just think for a moment. Her light blue eyes looking anywhere but at her friend, who had the kicked puppy look down to an art form. She didn't want to lose her good friend if anything like last summer happen again and it being her fault. There was no forgiveness there for herself, if that happen. She wanted to keep her family happy as well and that was to make choices but also for her to be happy. With a light sigh, she looked to Rainbow Blitz, whose face hadn't change an inch, and couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip through her lips.

"Are there visitation rights?"

"Yeah, I can mark you down as a sister and if anyone asks, you're my half sister or something. Full proof. Am I genius or what?"

"Now what did we talk about your ego?" She whispered out with a slight smile to it, trying to be daring.

He just stuck his tongue at her in a playful matter.

"So please?"

"I'll try. I don't know if it will work, but the summer wouldn't be the same."

"Cool."

They kept as planned to what they promised and saw each other on days Fluttershy could come and stay as long as she could at times. Nothing much changed, and they enjoyed it. They never thought to meet up with certain ponies though, much to Rainbow Blitz dismay but he was always too happy to put them in their place. Though soon, without much a noticed Fluttershy was able to show up as often and when ever she could say, her parents kept her busy. Till one day, Fluttershy saw Rainbow Blitz hanging out with a fellow speeder and barely even knew she was there. Called her by name but beyond that, he wasn't the friend he was to her, as of month and half ago, leaving her a very easy target for the past to catch up.

"Well, well, Klutzsky is flying solo. Figure he get bored of you soon enough. True flyers are thick as a thieves. Enjoy your wake up call."

Nothing else and they left, likely to go bother another poor filly or colt. Fluttershy stood her ground, heavy in heart to what they said and started to leave, yet stopped when seeing Rainbow Blitz and those bullies chatting, she got close enough to hear her friend challenge them to a race. Very much something he would do. Thinking for a spare moment to see how this turned out. Stayed and root for him in the distance, as a farewell in a way. She never thought that during the race, one of the racers would knock her down from the clouds and to the ground. In a way opening her eyes to a new kind of wonders.

Though when a shock wave upon her, looked up to a sonic rainboom and smiled proudly knowing well who was the cause of that now once mare tales.

"I'm so proud of you Blitz."


	5. Feather Loss

Chapter 5: Feather Loss

After finding her talent, Fluttershy moved from Cloudsdale and into a nice cottage near a nice village called Ponyville and has been making a fine living there with helping the animals large and small in the area. Becoming a fine caregiver to pet owners as well for those in need of a helping hand. Even with much worry from her parents, they were proud of her and hoped she visit as often as she could. Rarely now as years went on, but made an effort to let them know she loved them dearly and missed just as much. Soon to that, she had gotten to a good amount of the locals and was a fine speaking terms with them.

More so happily with Applejack who was a firecracker with her work and was greatly welcome when she made deliveries. Bubble Berry was a loose cannon but a very welcome one at times, though the loud parties Fluttershy could handled without. Twilight Sparkle was a smart one and always welcoming plus she had a baby dragon, Spike. And lastly Elusive was a dramatic unicorn, a type she would tend to stray from, but time again and again, found ways to enjoy each other's company.

Counting as now, Elusive won some tickets for two for a day long spa treatment, and he thought of no one else to bring along, would be someone who needs a moment to relax. Fluttershy never thought of how he could see it, of how easily her stress could wash off her and be seen by him. She had try to play it off and say it was nothing, but soon her wonderful though troublesome pet bunny, Angel took noticed and it couldn't be glanced over anymore.

So as she locked up her cottage, strolling down the path to her check on her mail and see if anything was new. Letter from her parents, usual. Smiling kindly when seeing another party invite from Bubble Berry saying that a new neighbor had and wants to welcome greatly. Just this once, maybe she'll go. For the sake of not seeing Bubble Berry zooning on her with those heartbreaking eyes and rivers of tears. Mostly ads and junk mail, placed her mail back inside with a lock for now and coming for it later, carried on her walk to Elusive's shop.

"Fluttershy!"

She shifted in steps, almost tripping by the sound of a voice calling her name. Even though it was deeper and a tad raspy, it was coming off loud, cocky, and very happy. Looking to the sky and right away saw the faint blur of a rainbow mane coming at her. Soon dark pink eyes were right there in front of her. Happy as ever to see her.

"Fluttershy, hey, long time no see. Remember me?"

She blinked, slowly letting it set in. That her friend from foal school was back. Older but still very much the same.

"Hello Rainbow Blitz." She replied softly, a matching smile as she moved to hug him.

In reply, he returned it with a hearty laugh.

"So great to see you again. I didn't think you moved here."

"I sent you a letter some time back. Oh, it must have gotten lost or something."

Rainbow Blitz cuts in right away, when seeing that sorrow look.

"Well no matter. I'm here now and guess what? I'm moving here. Cool huh?"

Fluttershy was now shock of that news, before letting out in a whispered out. "So you're the new neighbor that has moved in. Ah, oh, glad to know the party is going to be great. Bubble Berry is never one to disappoint newcomers. You're going to love it."

"Are you going?"

"I have thought about it. Berry always gets so frustrated when I don't, but I promise this time I would." She said in a peaceful and quiet matter, even though a party starved Bubble Berry is no joking matter. In that thought, spoke again in a hurry. "Speaking of promises, I have to go, I have a spa date with Elusive and I can't be late."

Rainbow Blitz stayed quiet for a moment, letting what she said sink in enough, that he rose an eyebrow to most of the words she spoke. Even though she was a few steps ahead of him, he was able to catch up. A smug smile in place.

"Why don't I tag along. Could you show me around the place on to . . . where again?"

Fluttershy gave a giggle and nodded in agreement before answering. "Carousel Boutique, Elusive's clothing shop. He makes the most beautiful dresses and suits. Breathtaking really."

"Really? He's that good?"

Fluttershy wasn't sure what to make of that tone, eyeing him for a second and saw nothing to worry about. Still she had a smile in place and nodded again.

"Yes. I even model for him a few times. Says I have a natural look most mares can't do and it makes him happy to see his dreams come true. So I'm happy to help whenever I can."

"Sounds like you two are close. Even going on a spa date."

"He would have asked Applejack, but she had to head out on a family emergency. So here I am."

"That's, umm well, nice of you. I was kind of hoping you and I could hang out and catch up. You know after the party or something?"

Fluttershy smiled at him greatly.

"I would love nothing more than that."

"So how about now?"

"Blitz, I promised I go with Elusive, it's just for today and after the party. We can hang out as much as you want and I can show more of the town. You'll love it."

Rainbow Blitz's ears sagged only a tad, barely enough for the other to noticed.

"Oh, okay." He looked away with a slight pout. Not much else to do but go with the flow, not much of his thing, but it was her thing. So he won't push it. Greatly as he wanted to, Rainbow Blitz didn't know the pony who she being hangout with, he could be nice. Nothing to worry about.

"Here we are." Fluttershy responded, showing Rainbow Blitz the building, in time to see a unicorn walking out of the shop, locking it up. A white coat stallion, well style purple mane and matching eyes.

 _Yeah, nothing to worry about at all._ Rainbow Blitz thought grimly and not fully knowing why.

"Fluttershy, darling, glad you are here. Ready do to go?" The stylish stallion asked, as he walked over to the duo with a setting smile that could ease anyone.

"Yeah, I was just showing my friend here, Rainbow Blitz, a bit of the town. Blitz this is Elusive."

"Hey."

The other stallion took a glance over, a bit shock of seeing such a wild style this one was, but welcomed it all the same.

"Hello. Rainbow Blitz you said, Fluttershy?"

She nodded.

"Oh what a charming day to finally meet you, Fluttershy spoke of fond times about you. Good gentlecolts always doing the right thing, no?"

Rainbow Blitz gave an unamused look to him, but agreed for the most part.

"So I have been told." He grunted out.

"I do wish we speak more, but the day is wasting. Fluttershy and I have a get-to-gather we have to hurry off. Maybe afterwards we can talk some more."

"Sure, Lucy, sounds like fun."

"Umm, that's Elusive, my dear sir."

"I know."

Fluttershy spoke out, feeling a tension she didn't understand was coming from.

"We better go, Elusive, those tickets aren't good forever."

He sighed, glancing to Fluttershy with a large smile. Eyeing Rainbow Blitz for a reaction, it was a small one but it was there. To that, he pushed on the matter.

"Yes, we should. Fluttershy hurry off ahead. I need to make the locks are good this time, there a bit a mishap that happen last week and I don't feel like repeats."

"Okay."

Soon it was just the two stallions.

"Well, my dear lad if it makes you feel any better. You have nothing to worry about."

"How so, Lucy?"

"I did say she spoke fondly of you. I be wise and not let simple friendships, like what her and I have, cloud your better judgement. She's a sweetie and I would rather she should look elsewhere. But she just doesn't know it yet. If you care, you better be there for her. That's all I can on the matter."

"Let's assume I understand most of that. Humor me."

"If I have to out right tell you. Than I guess you have fully lost your little _Squeakers_."

Rainbow Blitz ears took straight edge before bending at a certain angle later at that, it almost match a glare without the eyes showing it.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll get it but you have to play nice. Or you'll lose her."

Rainbow Blitz just full on glared at the other.

"Just for the record. I don't like you for certain reasons."

"I will agree to certain wording to that as well. Farewell."

Later that night, during the party at the Cake Shop, Rainbow Blitz was having a hard to enjoy it. Mostly because he noticed two ponies had yet to show up and very, very much late. Though at least Fluttershy was right about Bubble Berry never holding back to have a good time. Soon as the hours ticked away and nearing midnight, the partygoers were slowly filing out. Leaving a few scatters and quickly noticed another walking in.

"Blitz, I am so sorry that I am late. The spa date was longer than I thought it would have been, then I had to go home and check on Angel . . ."

"Who?"

"My pet bunny."

"Oh, okay."

"But really, I am so sorry that I am late. Elusive's sends his regards and hope you had a fun time."

"For the most part. Thank you for coming, even if the party is almost over."

"Again, so sorry."

"Fluttershy, I forgave you when you walked into the door." He said back, with a smug smile though to her, it came off as teasing.

She returned it gently and wholeheartedly. Enough so that it made her wings flutter a tad, showing enough that she had a strap bag under her wings.

"What's that?"

She followed his sight to the bag. And without a word, pulled off the bag by her teeth and held it out to him with a puffed smile. The look made him a crack a laugh to it and took the bag with ease after he stopped laughing and open the bag.

"I remember of how badly you wanted to become a Wonderbolt and I know it takes time for that. So I thought I craft you something like a metal of honor in saying; you're already a Wonderbolt to me and all the title that goes with it. I was going to give to you at the camp years back, but things came up."

"Oh?" Was he could mustered as he pulled out the soft velvet neck cloth with a metal plate with a gold color tint, that match his cutie mark.

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thanks Squeakers."

She giggled before replying. "I haven't heard you call me that in a long while."

"Well, let's just say I have a lot of catching up to do. So you and me, tour tomorrow. But tonight, we do some stargazing like we used to do as kids?"

"I would like that very much. Maybe we can ask Twilight if we can barrow her telescope for the night. I saw she was still here."

"Sounds great and after that?"

"Well you are living here. Skies the limit, Blitz."

"Just like old times. Awesome. Already looking forward to that, thank you Fluttershy."

"For what?"

"Well you know . . . being my friend and much else to me. Come on, don't make me turn into a sap, that's not me."

She gave a nod in understanding.

"I would never. And thank you too, for being my friend. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Good thing that skies the limit, right?"

"Right!" She squeaked out with a smile, to which he could only matched it.

The End.


End file.
